Nothing gold can stay
by ElleRigby33
Summary: Dally meets up with one of his old buddies from n.y, she is young, but barely alive. Why is she in oklahoma? Dally is determined to find out...  I suck at summarys! The story is really good...


All I remember is waking up here in front of this house. I had marks all over my body: not necessarily cuts, but a lot of scratches and bruises that's for sure. The only serious cut I had was just below the stomach. God, what happened! I looked around, it was just about dawn and the house I'm in front of is very small and looks a little cluttered. Tears fell down my cheeks and onto my hand. I didn't even know I was crying, my headache is so severe that I must have not even noticed. I lie back down and closed my eyes. Before I could doze off I heard the front door open. I closed me eyes tight shut, might as well pretend I'm asleep. I felt muscular arms lift my tiny frame off the ground, into a house, and on a couch. After that I was out cold.

"Hey, wake up!" A soft, low voice woke me up. I slowly opened my eyes and I recalled the last few hours' events. Let's see... I woke up in front of this house bleeding and bruised, and now I'm on a couch... "Where am I? I sat up, it hurt like hell.

" Your safe." I opened my eyes wide to check out my surroundings... looks like no one has cleaned this house in years! A boy about my age, 14 looked concerned. Boy howdy was he gorgeous. His eyes were dark and wide and his reddish- brown hair shined in all its glory. He looked so young and innocent, and intelligent. But no beautiful boy would stop me from being terrified beyond belief. " Who are you?" I looked at him with suspicion. He smiled and rolled his eyes. 'Ponyboy Curtis," he said. " wow, what an original name, I like it."

" I like it too. My dad was an original person. I have a brother named Sodapop! It even says so on his birth certificate!" he said.

"is he the one that carried me inside?" I asked. Ponyboy may have been gorgeous, but he didn't look that buff.

" no, " he replied. " that was Darry, enough about me though, how about you? Who are you, what's your name?" I actually had to think for a minute!

" my name is Heather, and all I remember is Darry carrying me in here and passing out on this couch... and you." Ponyboy cocked an eyebrow. " you look pretty hurt kid!"

" I'm no kid," I said, it really got me mad when people called me that. " im almost fourteen!" Ponyboy smiled. " I just turned fourteen." I could just see him blushing!

" im starting high school this year, I got moved up a year in grade school!" I said.

" I got moved up too!" he said. " I haven't seen you around here Heather... did you just move?" It was then when I became wide awake. I bolted straight up on the couch sitting on edge. "where exactly am i?" ponyboy looked shocked at my reaction.

" uhm, youre in Tulsa..." ponyboy replied reluctaintly.

Wait... "Tulsa OKLAHOMA???" Now Pony was really freaked out!

"uh... yeah..." it was then that someone knocked on the door. I could tell Ponyboy was relieved, and he walked to get it. He opened the door and I recognized the face completely and I felt safe. "Dally!" I ran up and gave him a hug. He gripped me tight and didn't let go.

"Heather?" he asked in surprise.

"Yea, its me Dal," He let go of me and looked my up and down. "You look like crap kid! What happened? Why are you in Oklahoma?" he lied my back down on the couch, completely disoriented. " Actually, I don't really know, all I remember is waking up in front or this house really hurting and beat up... I actually didn't believe your friend Ponyboy when he told me where I was! I thought I was still in N.Y.! I don't remember how I got here and how in the hell did I get from N.Y to Oklahoma!" I was crying again. All Dally could do was stare for a moment. " you don't even remember how you got here!? Just think kid. Just think..." after a while memories started flooding back. And Ponyboy and Dally were watching me intently.   
"Do you remember anything babe, anything at all?" Dally was like the big brother I never had. I could tell he cared for my just by the tone from his voice. I hadn't seen Dally for about a year and a half, since his last visit. I guess it was time to tell them what had happen last night, while the memories were fresh in my mind...


End file.
